


New Captain

by kingkjdragon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Cum Addiction, Large Cock, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Milking, Oral Sex, Small Penis, Somnophilia, Top Harry, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 08:55:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10331045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkjdragon/pseuds/kingkjdragon
Summary: Harry has something better then his flying skills in first year





	1. Chapter 1

Oliver had taken Harry to the fields in order to train him. Despite being so young Harry had a natural talent when it came to flying and quidditch. Oliver was positioned up high in front of the goals. Hopping to teach the boy on how to play as goalkeep. As he deflected a ball he called out to harry, not paying attention to the second ball falling towards him. "You see harry, you gotta keep balanced and focus. You're the last line " he was cut off as the ball slammed into his broom sending him tumbling down. Oliver groaned in pain as he held his groin and thigh, rolling on his back.  
Rushing down Harry landed next to his injured captain and started checking him over for injuries.

Oliver chuckled "sorry harry think practice is cut a bit short today" he whined a bit he the boy pressed down a bit above the thigh.  
Helping Oliver up they headed towards the locker room, when Harry's hand slipped to Oliver's crotch.

Oliver blushed as he tried to swat away Harry's hand. "What are you doing? "  
Harry felt around and decide to ask "Where is your peepee, I can't feel it?" 

Oliver's blush deepened as he pulled the first year off him and covered his crotch. I have one, it just gets smaller when I'm cold  
Grabbing Oliver's hand Harry brought it to his crotch and said "Mine does that to see it is smaller right now"

Oliver gasp as he felt the younger male's cock. It already felt mssive. He slowly grew hard at the though that harry was still soft, imaging how big he would he. How much it would fill me. Oliver let out a soft moan as he played with the thought and as he groped the monster in Harry's pants  
Harry let out a moan as Oliver had started groping him.

Oliver stiffened when he realized what he was doing and quickly pulled away.  
Harry was panting,his cock now hard and hurting in the tight clothes so using one hand he freed his thick 11 inch cock.

Oliver swallowed and locked his lips when he finally saw the massive cock. "H-harry. Is that...why are you that big :  
"I have always been like this" Harry replied helping Oliver to sit on the ground and standing next to him, hard cock waving in the older boys face

Oliver was drawn in by the musky smell. He could barely control himself as he leaned and moaned. He could feel the heat from the cock. The many smell was driving him nuts. He need to taste  
Harry was confused at how Oliver was acting so he leaned forward to shake him but that pushed his cock against Oliver's lips.

Oliver was shocked as the cock was being pushed towards him. He couldn't help himself as he opened his lips and began to kiss and suck on the head of the small boy's cock. He moaned at the taste of it and grew hungry for more. He felt a need deep inside of him to taste and swallow Harry's cum  
Moaning Harry bucked forward having never felt the sensation of someone sucking him before.

Urged on by the bucking into him, Oliver quickly grew bolder swallowing more of the boys monster of a cock. His own 2 inch dick was on edge in his shorts. It wasn't until Oliver let out a long moan as he managed to get to the still smooth base of the boys cock that he was Cumming just from sucking. Oliver pulled off the cock and looked up at the boy, with a large wet spot in front of his shorts and precum rubbed all over his face.  
Panting Harry asked "What was that and can we do more?"

Oliver blushed as he realized that harry hadn't been taught anything about sex yet. "Y-yeah harry. I'll keep going until you get this funny feeling, like you need to take a leak. Let me know when this feeling comes up"  
"Kay" Harry said as he pushed back towards Oliver's mouth

Oliver licked his lips as started to suck on the cock again. Slowly swallowing it with ease was his throat became used to the sheer girth of the cock. He closed his eyes and moaned in pleasure as he released his small aching cock. His mind going blank as all he could do was worship the young boy and stroke himself.  
Harry was moaning as he slowly fucked Oliver's face.

Oliver was becoming a whimpering mess. His cock was leaking all over his shorts and he abandoned jerking off in favor of holding the small male. He could only focus on his goal of tasting Harry's cum.  
With a loud moan of "Oliver!" Harry experienced his first orgasm.

Oliver let out a long moan as he felt harry finally cum. He greedily swallowed the load and kept drinking as his own cock painted the outside of his shorts with cum. Oliver was lost as he kept sucking even when Harry was done cumming.  
Harry fell back panting but his cock was still hard, as he laid with his eyes closed coming down from his high.

Oliver panted as he sat there with with cum stained pants. After some time he slowly gained his senses and was shocked at what he did. He was drawn back to the boy sitting there with his cock out. But before he could act on his desires he tore himself away from the sight and ran out of the locker rooms covered in cum.  
Following Oliver with a look of concern Harry did not put his hard cock away so it smacked up and down as he ran into the locker room.


	2. Chapter 2

Oliver licked his lips as he sneaked into Harry's side of the halll. He couldn't believe he was doing this again, sneaking through in the middle of the night to milk a first year for his cum. But he couldn't help it, he felt the need to always be riding Harry's cock. Be filled to the brim. At least by drink his cum throughout the day he could semi control himself.  
Harry was enjoying the nightly milkings even though he did not know about them, but trouble came the next day the twins swiped Oliver's cup.  
The twins were walking through the common room. Heading towards their own hidden room to test a few more products to sell. Fred held up a water bottle filled with what looked like milk. "Hey George look what I took from our dear friend Oliver. Been seeing him chug this. And he has been playing better. Care for a taste?" As he held it out to his brother  
Unaware the twins chugged the bottle and felt their bodies craving more.

They twins let of moans as they began grinding against each other. Desperately shaking the bottle, trying to get every last drop. Unaware as their cocks began to shrink and a growing hunger for cock took hold of them. They were soon whimpering as they stripped and began to finger each other.  
Harry was walking by the closet they had rushed into and noticed the sound so he entered and saw the twins.

The twins were two caught up in trying to get the edge off as they were soon covered in sweat as they sucked and fingered each other. Moaning loudly they came at the same time painting each other's face. As they got up and licked their lips they saw harry standing there  
"You guys play too?" Harry said as he freed his hard cock, having enjoyed the show.

The twins whimpered as they saw the monster cock. Their own 3in cocks bouncing as they crawled over to harry, not caring that were naked and in the doorway. They both cum again as they began sucking on Harry's cock and balls. Moaning at the taste. Soon one teen was taking the whole cock in his mouth while the other was worshiping the balls before trading places every few minutes  
As Harry moaned he heard the sound of running feet and heavy breathing Looking back he saw a sweaty Olive running towards him.

Oliver knew someone had taken his cum shake. And when he saw the twins in their knees he knew they took it. He wanted to be angery, but he couldn't stop himself as he tore off his clothes and joined the twins on the ground.  
Harry had stepped inside and stripped his clothes off as well moaning as the three older boys played with his body.

After they let harry close and lock the door they teens soon pushed harry onto the table. Oliver licked his lips as he climbed on top of harry and eased the massive cock inside of him. He cried out as he got to the base of the cock, spraying his cum across harry. The twins whimpered as they had to wait their turn, but they decided to get harry to cum as fast as possible. They licked up oliver's cum before massaging and kissing his feet. Then moving to clean Harry's arm pits  
Never having experienced this level of Pleasure before, Harry had his head thrown back moaning as he got close to his limit. Harry's hips bucked as his hands fisted the twins hair and moved their mouths to his chest.

The moaned as they were pulled and latched onto Harry's nipples. Oliver was panting as he began riding harry harder, milking his for his cum. Knowing he needed his douse of harry, not noticing he's been needing more and more sooner and sooner than when he first tasted harry  
With a loud groan Harry felt like he was Peeing in Oliver, as he filled him with cum.

Oliver cried out as he cum to harry filling him. He was left panting as he emptied his balls on his and Harry's chests. But his eyes widen as he realized was still cumming and Oliver was being pushed passed him limit. He felt the world faded away as he could only focus on the feeling of harry cumming and him fucking the cum deeper inside of him.  
Finally the stream trickled to an end Oliver having a rounded gut from the sheer volume of cum pumped into him.  
The twins jumped at the chance when Oliver passed out and rolled onto the floor. they licked and sucked clean Harry's cock before moving on to Oliver's gaping hole and the puddle that was flowing out of the filled teen.  
The twins jumped at the chance when Oliver passed out and rolled onto the floor. they licked and sucked clean Harry's cock before moving on to Oliver's gaping hole and the puddle that was flowing out of the filled teen.  
Drowsily Harry asked "What does all of this mean and can we keep doing it"  
the twins lazily smiled as they got their fill of cum as they curled up with harry, their noses resting in his pits.

 

Oliver hide to hide his bus as he rocked rocked back rocked back and forth on a dildo that held held a fresh load of cum from harry inside of him. He needed to focus but it felt too good. It wasn't until McGonagal coughed he refocused himself. He took a deep breath and tried to speak calmly. "I beg that you think about this miss. It would be easier to train harry if we had our own room. That way when we leave and come back from practice we won't bother any of the other students. I need the twins because as my Co captains they can cover other subjects that I can't explain. Besides it's better that I instill the habits of a good captain now so he can be used to them as he stays here"  
"All good points but I need a good reason to approve your request" McGonagall said while turning her eyes to the Quidditch cup.

Oliver swallowed as he tried to think of a good reason. "Harry could become one of the greatest quidditch players in history. Without our guidance his talent would go to waste. He would bring fame to hoggwarts and bring us multiple cups"  
"Fine but you have to keep his grades up and make the twins study" She said with a sigh.

Oliver grinned and he stood up. "Thanks you maddam. I'll make sure we all keep our grades high"  
Harry and the twins were waiting for the news in the common room.

Oliver ran over to the boys before sitting on Harry's lap to pull out his cock and kiss his neck  
"So we have these rooms as ours now?" Harry asked while moaning.

"We have our own wing now. I'll lead us there"  
Tucking his cock away Harry motioned for the older male to lead the way.

Oliver whimpered before standing up and helping the twins grab their bags as he led them to their new home. A private wing with a few rooms and beds. He stood by the door waiting for harry to give him a cammand and set up the ground rules.  
"Wow this is ours?" Harry asked in amazement before stripping since these were private rooms.

Oliver smiled as he stripped as well and kneeled by a chair and was soon joined by two very naked and hard twins. "Yes sir. All ours and no one to bother us. "  
"So slaves teach me more" Harry said remembering what Oliver had taught him to call them in private when giving orders.

Fred spoke up "what would you like to learn sir. You know what to do to us."  
"More names to call you and new games" Harry said with a smile as his dick grew hard.

The three looked at each other "slut or bitch. You could call us whatever you would like." "George could also teach you spells to control us in public and for sex. We used them on each other lots of times"  
"Really" Harry said looking excited to learn new Magic.

The twins showed harry several spells. One to make them cum, never be able to cum, to feel whatever their master wanted, and more.  
Harry rewarded the twins by letting them suck his cock and lick his balls, but Oliver had to try something new Licking Harry's hole.

The twins were happy with their reward. Showing their happiness by working Harry's work and ballls. Oliver was disappointed, despite his hard work to get the wing he was punished. But worked hard in eating out the small boy. Wanting to prove himself to his master once again  
Loving the sensation and seeing that Oliver Harry asked "Why are you sad Oli?" after he had stopped the twins and moved off the oldest's face.

Oliver licked his lips as he looked up " I wanted to get some of your cum sir"  
"I was going to let you put your penis in me as a reward for doing so good" Harry said now thinking Oliver would not want that.

Oliver thought for a moment. " I'm not sure sir."  
"I want to try it so please do it" Harry said giving the puppy dog eyes to Oliver.

Oliver leans up and kisses the back of Harry's neck as he casts a few spells to loosen harry and lube him up as he because to slowly push into Harry's hole. "Anything for you sir"  
Harry moaned and called the twins back while bouncing on Oliver and leaning back to kiss him.  
As oliver began to speed up, fucking harry as hard as he could to please his master, fred lined himself up with Harry's cock and began to ride him. Meanwhile George stood beside Oliver and kissed his master's neck as he lined up with cock with oilver. "May I sir?"  
Nodding Harry used the spell to make the boys cock's grow three times their normal length Groaning as Oliver's now 8 inch cock filled him.

Oliver whimpered as he felt his cock grow. He paused and let George line up with him and they both entered harry slowly.  
as Harry felt his orgasm approached he screamed "Cum"

The teens cried out as George and Oliver slammed their cocks in all the way and came deep inside the younger boy and fred rode the monster cock inside of him as he came on the floor  
Harry blew a load almost three times as big as normal deep into Fred with a loud moan.

Fred whimpered as he he tried riding harry through his orgasm. Trying to make sure harry empties his balls. Soon it became too much for him as his stomach began to bulge out and cum kept shooting out around Harry's cock.  
By the time the stream finally ended Harry and Fred were soaked in cum, it dripped of their bodies, while Harry was close to passing out.

Fred was soon sleeping on harry as George and Oliver pulled out and laid the other males on the couch. They yawned as they hugged each other and fell asleep in each other's arms on the ground under their master.

**Author's Note:**

> Please send me a email if you are interested in helping on a story or have an idea  
> My Email is Cumkingkj@gmail.com
> 
> If you want to read more stories go here  
> http://www.paperfox19.com/fics/viewuser.php?uid=201


End file.
